Finding my way
by Moonlit nightwriter
Summary: Shawn and Maya bond even more, but when Angela comes back what will Shawn choose to do? Choose to not lose Angela again or stay with Maya and Katy. Where will this choice leave everyone? Not the best at summaries. Rucas to begin with turned into Lucaya. T because I don't know what I might write later.
1. What's on my mind

**This is my first GMW fanfiction. I'm a little new at this I hope you enjoy. Starting with Rucas and ending with Lucaya. With relationship problems with Maya and Shawn.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Girl meets world. I wish I did though.**

Maya's POV

"Maya?" Riley said waving her hand in front of my face.

We were sitting in the bay window in Riley's room.

"What? Ummm? Farkle did it!" I said in a little bit of a panic I kind of zone out whenever she starts talking about Lucas.

"Maya I was telling you about my date with Lucas tonight."

"Right and I gave you my undivided attention."

"I give up. What's on your mind? You haven't been listening."

"It's nothing just Shawn is coming into town tomorrow and asked to talk about something. What am I supposed to think. I mean he just met up with Angela again. Is it to tell me that he won't be there for me anymore, because Angela needs him more? Riley what am I supposed to do?"

"Stop overthinking this. Maybe he just wants to catch up with you."

"Last time he was in town he didn't even say bye and just left everyone including Angela. What does that mean Riley?" She stopped looking at me and looked out the window.

"I don't know." I then turned away as she look back at me with concern. I inhaled deeply and bit my bottom lip as I exhaled.

"I'm going to go Riles. I need to take a breather and I know you will have a great date with huckleberry. Tell Ranger Rick if he messes up I will come after him." I finish saying while I climbed out the bay window.


	2. What will happen next?

Riley's POV

As Maya climbed out our bay window I kept thinking about what she said about Uncle Shawn. Will everything really change? What if she was right and Uncle Shawn will leave us. He really did bond with Maya and Katy. Will he really leave them for Angela?

I continued to think about it as I picked out an outfit for my date. After I finished picking my outfit, a yellow sundress with cowboy boots, I ran downstairs to talk to mom and dad.

"Mom. Dad."I said as I walked downstairs and sat at the dinner table where my mom and dad where at. "I need your help with figuring something out".

"Sure honey, anything." Topanga said

"What is it Riley?" Cory responded.

I began telling them everything Maya said and what might happen.

No ones POV

Cory and Topanga looked at each other and exchanged looks. Cory started to speak

" Riley you know that Shawn isn't a leaver he's a stayer."

"Daddy I know that. But Maya doesn't have faith that he will stay. She thinks that he won't see it as leaving her he'll see it as staying with Angela. You know them better than either of us. What do you think Shawn will do? " Cory was speechless for the first time in quite a while.

Then he finally spoke,"I don't know. But I know whatever happens he won't just abandoned Maya and Katy. I promise" Riley finally breathed and nodded and went back upstairs to finish getting ready for her date.

 **Chapter 2 finished. I know it isn't the greatest, but I'm proud of it. Until next chapter.**

 **-Moonlit nightwriter**


	3. An unlikely meet up

**I'm new at this and you probably knew this already but I'm so happy that within the first hour my story got 128 views. And a favorite. Thank you so much**

Maya's POV

After I climbed out of Riley's window I went to the park right by my house. It gives me inspiration like my personal bay "window". I saw someone I didn't think I would see though. What was he doing here? He doesn't even live around here. I called out,

"Hey! Huckleberry!" To which I got a certain cowboy to turn around.

"Hey... Goldie -locks."

"Wow still trying to come up with nicknames? Not as bad as some."

"I'm taking that as a compliment. "

"I wouldn't. Sundance." To which he scoffed. "Hey Lucas can I talk to you?"

"Wow Maya this must be serious. You used my real name after using 2 nicknames" he said jokingly. I just looked seriously at him.

"I'm serious Lucas." I looked dead into his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm all ears."

I told him everything. He already knew about my absent father and how Shawn was my "missing father". He knew losing him would put my through a lot. He could relate too leaving Texas, being new. We were both lucky to run into good people. Then people from the past came into our lives. His best friend Zay for him, but for me it was Angela. She is nice. I see what Shawn always goes on about. The difference here between us is that Lucas and Zay are both here to stay. Shawn and Angela aren't. Shawn is probably going to leave. This time I can't blame my mom for driving him away. I only can blame myself for not being enough for him to stay.

Lucas's phone buzzed it was Riley. He started to say,"Maya it's Riley."

"Oh yeah your date. We had a nice conversation for." I looked down at my phone's clock." Wow. An hour and a half. Well see you tomorrow at school." I started to walk away. Only to be stopped.

"Maya!" Lucas called out." Wait. Riley said that her parents are having Angela over for dinner and she has to stay home. So we can keep talking. But we should probably go some place," I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Because it's getting cold. You can choose where to go Goldie."

"Thanks. How about Topanga's diner? I'm freezing." I started to cross my arms and rubbing my arms.

"Maya here," Lucas said handing me his hoodie. I took it because I was freezing. "Topanga's diner is a few blocks and we have to walk. " and with that we walked to the diner .

 **Shout out to the special guest who first commented. You can show this to your sister.**

 **Also shout out to Luckygirl1291 for being the first person to favorite my first story.**

 **Next Chapter coming soon.**

 **BTW I am a girl for those who were wondering.**

 **-moonlit nightwriter**


	4. The not so date

Lucas's POV

After we got to Topanga's Maya chose where to sit. The little table right by the window which her and Riley always sit. We both ordered a hot chocolate I got it with Marshmallows and whipped cream. She had just chocolate with some peppermint.

I also ordered some little sandwiches for both of us. I hated to admit it, but this was nice just having a conversation with Maya and getting to know her better. I know it sound lame, but I think were closer.

Then I saw Katie from class.

"Hey Katie" I said waving down the brunette.

"Hey Lucas. Maya." Maya waved at the girl. "what are you guys doing here?"

Maya answered this one, "were just talking over hot chocolate."

"Nice. See you tomorrow" she finish saying as she walked to the counter, ordered and left.

"Well that happened." Maya spoke. I looked at my watch and told Maya I had to leave.

"Sorry I have to leave. But we talked for," looking down at my watch, "another hour. It's dark out I can walk you home."

"Sure. My mom already went home."

"Let's go." I said leading her out.

 **Time skip: Friday morning.**

Maya's POV

I walked into the Matthew's apartment. For breakfast like I always do. "Morning weirdos."

Cory squealed, "Maya." To which Topanga jumped and did a 180 away from the stove to face me.

"Maya sweety I don't think you're safe here right now."

"Mrs. M are you ok?" Then from the upstairs I heard

" **MAYA!** " Riley? What is she mad about?.

She stormed downstairs she looked like she hadn't slept all night. She looked like a zombie with mascara. "BAY WINDOW RIGHT **NOW**!" I followed her to her room where she slammed the door and sat at the the cushioned window seat."sit" she command.

"Riles? Are you ok?"

"No! You're what's wrong!"

"What? Excuse me? I haven't done anything!"

"I beg. No I don't beg. I differ. After I cancelled my date with Lucas you went out with him! Katie texted me a saying ' _hey Ry I didn't know that you and Lucas broke up_ ' to which I texted back ' _no we didn't. Why would you think that_?' And this is the best part. ' _Because I just saw him and Maya on a date at your mom's diner_.'" She put her phone down and looked at me.

"You seriously believe her? You think I would go on a date with Lucas? He's your boyfriend. I haven't even thought about how I feel about Ranger Rick. He's crazy about you! We were talking about people leaving and about Shawn. And we went to your mom's diner yeah so do we. All the time."

"Well now you have time to think about how you feel about him. I broke up with him."

"Why would you do that?"

" Maya think about it. You would probably do the same. I'll see you at school."

"Riley we always go to school together."

"Today I'm a little busy. I really am. Maya I'm not mad. Anymore."

"Riles you know I would never hurt you like that."

"I know." She hugged me and I left for school

 **Chapter 4 complete. I will upload chapter 5 soon. I made Riley in the beginning and like full on insane. But I decided not to keep it that way.**

 **I will answer any questions you leave in the comments in the next chapter.**

 **Shawn will come in next chapter.**

 **If you think this chapter had a little drama just wait till next chapter.**

 **-moonlit nightwriter**


	5. Uncle Shawn is here

**I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry to who ever loves Riley. I like her too but in this chapter I made her a little bit of a jerk.**

 **I have some drama in this chapter. I really want to thank you for reading this. Today (June 15th) reached 1,050 people who read this story in the first 24 hours. So thank you.**

Maya's POV

After I left Riley's house I went to school on the subway by myself. I really care about all my friends. Really. I do. But right now I feel like strangling Katie. Why would she think Hopalong and I were on a date? Everyone knows that Lucas is with Riley. Well was.

I mean me and Lucas. Crazy right? Right?

 **Time skip: beginning of school**

When I reached school I went to find Katie.

"Katie! Why did you text Riley about seeing me and Lucas last night?"

"Oh. I get it. It's a secret relationship. That is so cute."

"Ok, your _not_ getting this. There is no relationship between Lucas and I!" I felt my heart sink as I said that.

Did I have feelings for Ranger Rick?

The rest of the day was pretty basic. Riley and I were best friends. But I had to avoid Lucas. Did I have feelings for Hopalong?

 **Time skip: end of school**

Shawn! Shawn was outside waiting for me.

"Kiddo! Hey." He said as I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Shawn I'm so happy to see you. I had the crappiest day today."

I told him everything with Lucas, Riley and about what Riley and I said about him. He listened the whole time while he drove us to the arcade. What will I do when he leaves? I guess I started really intensely thinking about it because Shawn interrupted my train(wreck) of thoughts.

"Maya? Are you ok? You're having a staring contest with your backpack" he said as he pulled into a parking spot in the arcade parking lot.

"Yeah. I guess." I said with my head faced toward him but not making eye contact. Shawn opened his mouth to speak, but I climbed out of the car and slammed the door before he had a chance. He climbed out of the car too and came into the arcade behind me.

He bought a few tokens for us to play games. I kept thinking what will it be like when he was gone. Shawn is the second person I can go to for just talking out my issues (second only to Riley).

While he was ordering smoothies for us he said, "Oh yeah, Maya change of plans instead of having dinner at some restaurant we are having dinner at the Matthews". I would have said no as soon as he said that, but since Riley and I had made up, I'm psyched. We drank our smoothies and talked until we were supposed to meet up with the Matthews.

 **Later at the Matthews**

No ones POV

"We're here!" Shawn proclaimed as he and Maya stepped into the Matthew's living room.

"Shawnee!" A very excited Cory yelled as he ran down the stairs to meet his best friend with a bro hug. Followed by Topanga, Riley and Auggie. Topanga was the next to greet.

"Hi Shawn. How did you get in here?" She asked hugging Shawn and Maya.

"Hey Topanga. Cory gave me a key."

Then Auggie.

"Uncle Shawn, Hi. Daddy has been really excited to see you. "

"I bet he has been". He said giving a hug to Auggie.

Then Riley. Maya expected her to come and welcome her first like they hadn't seen each other in years. That didn't happen.

"Uncle Shawn, hi! How was your flight? And then your car ride? How are you? Where are you staying?" Shawn needed to think for a second. Then responded.

"Umm. Hi. Great. Fine. Tired, but good. And the guestroom here."

Not only did Riley not say hi to her first, but ignored her and focused on Shawn.

"Ok. Dinner." Topanga said from the kitchen.

...

Cory sat at the end of the table with Topanga sitting next to him in a chair and next to her was Auggie and next to him was Riley. On the other side of Cory was, you probably guessed it, Shawn. Next to him and acrossed from Riley was Maya.

Maya whisper talked to Riley, "Riley, did I do something?"

"So Uncle Shawn what's new with you?" Riley said ignoring Maya.

"Well I have a new photography site I need to be at in 2 weeks."

"Riley." Maya said dropping the whisper. "I asked you a question." Getting everyone's attention. Riley continued to ignore the blonde and just took a bite of her salad.

"So Uncle Shawn..." Riley began only to be cut off by Shawn.

"Umm Riley I think Maya is trying to ask you a question"

"Oh." She said turning toward Maya. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Maya bit her bottom lip, exhaled and repeated her question.

"I asked if I did something to upset you."

"Oh no. You just ruined my life."

Maya dropped her fork which she was holding onto her plate. "Ok Riles. How did I ruin your life?"

"Let's pretend, metaphorically of course, that after school I went to talk to Lucas about going out again because I explained that the reason for our breakup was a misunderstanding. And he was only asking about you. Like where are you. How you are. He wasn't even interested in me anymore. "

"And that's my fault! Sundance has his own questions!"

"Yeah it is your fault. He was only interested in me. Now he doesn't ask me how I am. Now he is like obsessed with you."

"Ok, so not always asking about you and wondering about how I am for once makes me a bad guy? He doesn't even like me like that!"

"Oh so now you can read his mind!?"

"I can tell I'm not wanted here." Maya said while she took her napkin off her lap and throwing it on the table and walking through the living room. She turned back to say. "Thank you for the meal." She then opened the door and closed it.

 _ **SLAM!**_

 **Thank you for reading this. I would have posted this chapter this morning, but I had some writer's block so I didn't finish it till this evening it's also why I had no school day at all. I told you there was a little drama in this chapter. I really like Riley, but I needed to make her a little mean. Next chapter will be a bit shorter, but it will come out sooner.**

 **Also I have been working on another GMW fanfiction so if I update slower you know why.**

 **Bye L ves**

 **\- Moonlit nightwriter**


	6. You can come to me

**I am SO excited to write this. You might think it's weird, but I read my story and even I got excited to see what happens next.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **No ones POV**

Shawn looked at Cory then at Topanga. Cory was looking at Riley who proceeded to stomp out of the room herself and to her room. Then Shawn took his napkin off his lap and walked out the door as well.

Luckily for him, Maya really did go anywhere. She just stood a few strides down the hall. And was just sitting and looking at the opposite wall.

"Maya." Shawn said when he closed the Matthews door. Maya turned and looked at him and got up. She didn't go to him though. She ran away from him. "Maya!" He said, his voice raising. Running, of course, faster than her. He grabbed her arm and then grabbing her shoulders. "Maya." He said gently. "I'm right here." He said kneeling down to talk to her.

"Yeah, for now." She said making eye contact.

"Maya? What are you talking about?"

"When you leave with Angela."

"Leave with Angela? Maya do you really think I would just up and leave?" Shawn said standing up.

"Maybe. I mean you said she was the love of your life."

"She WAS. Maya we both grew up she's married. Are you thinking that I'm still a leaver? Maya you know I'm a stayer. I'm right here."

"Why did you just leave last time you were here? You didn't tell anyone."

"I had to leave. I had a late phone call to catch a flight in the morning. I had to be at the airport at 7 I wasn't going to wake anyone up."

"You never called anyone."

"I didn't have any signal. I would have called you. Maya you can come talk to me. You know that."

"Yeah I know that. I always have." She said as she wrapped her hands around Shawn's chest. He then hugged her back. Maya then just let loose and cried.

"Oh Maya." He said as she continued to cry. He never saw her crying. She was always a strong girl, but I guess he forgets that she is still a child.

 **I told you that Chapter 6 would be short. I feel like this is still a little bit of an emotional chapter.**

 **I don't know how many more chapters I will do. I know I probably won't get to a chapter 12. I don't know if I will make it to chapter 10.**

 **Please comment (in the reviews) if you liked this. I had fun writing this.**

 **Moonlit nightwriter**


	7. The girl who needed a cowboy

**I'm back!**

 **So last chapter I told you I didn't know how long I was going to continue this story. I could use some ideas for the story.**

 **So whoever has an idea for how the story should go please post it in the reviews. And you will get a MAJOR shout out.**

 **Let's get to it!**

Time skip: Saturday morning

No ones POV

Maya woke up in her bed Saturday morning and felt lost. She lost her best friend because of what happened with the whole Lucas fiasco. Shawn was doing his Shawn and Cory thing today and Maya had no ideas. She looked over at her clock. 8:49. Her mom probably went to work already. Which meant Maya was really all alone. She went to the only place she could really think. The park.

Maya walked to the park after getting dressed and eating.

She met a certain huckleberry again. I walked over to him and we sat at a near by bench.

"Do you creepily wait for me to walk over to the park?"

"Not exactly. Riley texted me and told me everything. She also told me that she understands that we broke up. She did want me to check up on you though."

"Did she? Or did you need an excuse for wondering how I am?

"Maya I was going to walk over and ask you if you were ok anyways. I told Riley and she wanted me to tell you that she is sorry. She was afraid that you would be mad at her. She doesn't want to lose her best friend."

"Thank you for actually coming to talk to me. You're a good friend."

"Another nice thing said about me? Wow Maya."

"Lucas I know I'm really strong and tough, but I still am fragile. I know it doesn't seem like it but I do get hurt."

"I know. You are such a strong person. But you're still a person. It's what I admire about you. It's what I like about you." She looked up at Lucas.

"What?"

"It's what I really like about you. That makes you, you. And I like you. I really like you."

Maya looked down, exhaled and smiled. Then the smile faded.

"What about Riley? You had a crush on her and she's my best friend."

"Maya you of all people should know that crushes come and go."

 _*beep*_

Lucas looked down at his phone.

"It's my mom she needs me to be home now. See you Monday Maya." He said kissing her cheek. Both of them didn't know what just happened.

"Bye Lucas." Maya said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. Bye." Lucas walked away awkwardly, leaving a very confused very blushing Maya.

 **There it is**

 **This was a short chapter. I will be slowing down how fast I update this story probably.**

 **Remember to send me some ideas.**

 **Please R &R. Tell me what you like about the story. Tell me what you don't like. Again I don't know how much longer I will be continuing this story. I thought that this was going to be the last one but I thought that I should do a bit more.**

 **Moonlit nightwriter**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been busy at camp and everywhere else.**

 **So here is chapter 8.**

 **Let's get to it.**

No ones POV

Maya was a little confused still. About everything. She now had even more to think about it. Lucas kissed her. He kissed her. I mean yeah it was the cheek but it is the thought that caught her off guard.

Lucas kissed her.

Riley would resent her forever. Maya didn't want her best friend to hate her.

She didn't know what to do.

Maya walked back home and spent all day with the possibilities.

 **Time skip: School**

 **Maya's POV**

I kept my head down most of the day. Especially in Mr. Matthew's class. I couldn't even look at Riley without thinking that She would hate me.

So of course I freaked out when Ranger Rick came up behind me and scared me.

"Maya." Lucas said gently and clearly.

"Yes Hop-Along? May I help you?" I asked still not making eye contact.

"Can we make talk about what happened a few days ago?"

"I think we should we just forget that ever happened." I said starting to pick up things and walking away only to be stopped by Lucas's hand around my wrist.

"No. You might be able to forget that, but I can't. It meant something to me. You mean something to me. Which is why I was wondering if you would go on an actual date with me."

He began to to hold my hand with his other hand as he still held my wrist.

"Lucas I..." Lucas spun Maya around and cut her off. "Lucas. I can't" my head hung low.

"Maya." Lucas took my chin in his hand and lifted my head. He kissed me on the lips.

I broke away fast.

"Lucas what will Riley say?"

"Why don't you ask me?"

"Riley." Lucas said.

I ran out of the room. They broke up. Why am I the one running? Why?

I got to the hallway and sat on the bench. I saw Riley open and close the door to the hallway and sat by me. She didn't look at me.

"I'm not mad Maya."

"You say that. But then it will be. Lucas kissed me. He was your boyfriend. What kind of friend, let alone best friend, would I be if I went out with him?"

"One who listens to what her heart." I look at her to which she actually looks back at me. "Maya I liked Lucas. I still have a few feelings towards him. But we both know that it didn't work when me and him were a couple. " she took a breath, "I think you two should give it a chance. You two are my friend and best friend. I should be happy for you two."

I leaned over and hugged Riley. I cried in her shoulder. She hugged back.

"I love you Riles."

"I love you too Maya."

Riley stood up, we linked arms and walked into the classroom. She detached her arm from mine and nudged me towards Lucas.

"Lucas. I would like to go on a da...outing with you."

"Really? I don't want to push you to do something you won't like."

"Yeah, really."

"Meet me after school. See you then." He said kissing my hand and walking out. I turned back to Riley and we squealed. We linked arms and walked to our next class.

 **That was chapter 8. Now because I haven't been updating and I have had writer's block for a while.**

 **I think next chapter or chapter 10 will be the end of this story.**

 **Also I don't know when I will update. 2 weeks at most**

 **-Moonlit nightwriter**


	9. (Not a chapter)IM SO SORRY

**Guys words can't express how sorry I am that I stopped writing my stories. I'm going to start them up again and I will have a new chapter up this or next weekend. I've literally been on a two year break.**

 **I feel SO bad!**

 **I swear more drama, hurt, comfort and heartbreak will be coming VERY soon**

 **With my love**

 **-Moonlit Nightwriter**


	10. Maya and Lucas Predate

**I know I'm an awful person for taking two years to update, but I reread what I wrote and I never realized I left it on a complete cliffhanger about their date!**

 **Maya's texts:** _Italic_

 **Riley's texts: bold**

 **I've kept you long enough. Here we go!**

 **ENJOY**

 **Thursday evening**

 **Maya's POV**

Oh my god. This is it. It's actually happening. Hop-along and I are going on an actual date. Oh my god. It's going to be… an adventure. One I'm so excited for. One I can't stop smiling about.

 **Lucas's POV**

I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm going on a date with Maya Hart.

Me. Date. Maya Hart. My mind can't wrap my head around the idea. It's so unbelievable. In the best way possible of course

 **Maya's POV**

After a while of pondering what to wear I had it down to two outfits. A cute red top with the words 'rebel' on it paired with a brown leather jacket, combat boots and classic ripped jeans. Or a simple knee-high red dress with a black leather jacket and combat boots. I needed help. I needed my best friend. So I texted her.

 _Riles. I need your help with outfits. Txt me back when you can plz._

Almost instantly I got this back.

 **What is it? Options. Tell me. Go**

 _Here_

I attached two pictures of me in each ensemble.

 **I think I like the second one. The dress says 'I'm classy', but the jacket 'Don't mess with me'. A very Maya outfit.**

 _You're right, thanks so much for the help!_

How is it that best friends know exactly what you need. Even when you have no idea. They know exactly what you need.

 **That's what best friends are for. Oh and Maya**

 _Yeah?_

 **Have a great date. You deserve to be happy.**

 _Thank you. I needed to hear that. Ttyl. I'll fill you in later._

I sighed as I looked in the mirror after I got the dress on and my hair brushed and in a high ponytail. _I'm ready for the date_. I thought to myself as I head down the stairs. I walk into my living room and see a friendly face that wasn't too friendly at the moment sitting in the arm chair.

"Hi Shawn."

 **Lucas's POV**

I pulled on a new tee of a band Maya and I liked and jeans for the date. And after a battle in my mind, I decided to wear cowboy boots. _For Maya_ I thought. I had about 15 minutes left before I had to pick up Maya. As if on cue Farkle came knocking on my window.

"Hey Farkle, I can't talk real long. I'm meeting Maya soon."

"I now I came by to see how you are feeling about the date."

"I'm feeling fine. I mean I don't want to mess this up, our friendship is at stake. I don't want to mess anything up. I want this to be amazing."

"Did you feel this way about your date with Riley?"

"Kind of, but in a different. I wasn't nervous. I knew that no matter happened that we would have each others back. But Maya brings something else out. Something I haven't felt about Riley. A sense of something new and adventurous."

"It sounds like you have everything you figured out. You're ready for this."

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I think I'm ready for my date. No, I know I'm ready for this date.

"Oh and Lucas" Farkle shouts to me. I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her. Or I'll come after you."

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

With that I head out of my house and to Maya's.

 **No one's POV**

"Hi, Shawn" Maya says nervously.

"Hey kiddo. So your mom told me about some sort of date." Shawn said not looking up from his newspaper.

Maya moved her head to send a message to her Mom through her eyes. Katy sent a message _Sorry Maya it just slipped out_

In Katy's defense she's always been bad at keeping a secret for a long time.

Shawn kept talking,"So when do I get to meet this mystery boy?" _Mystery?_ Maya thought. Did her mom not tell Shawn it was Lucas? Just then

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Oh," Shawn continued said fake happily. "Is this him now?" He said as he flung the door open. It was some poor Girl Scout trying to sell cookies. Poor child, Shawn's kinda scary right now. Shawn felt bad and bought two boxes of Fudge Delights. Behind the girl was the actual victim Shawn was after. "Oh, hey Lucas," Shawn said, "Now's not the best time. I'm trying to hunt down the boy taking Maya out."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Umm, Sir. I'm actually the one taking her out."

Shawn looked multiple times between Maya and Lucas. "What?" Shawn complained, "I liked Lucas. I didn't want to have to kill him."

"Here's an idea," Maya cut in, " Ix-nay the murder and let me and Lucas go on a date."

Before Shawn had a chance to respond Maya took Lucas's hand and lead him out of the apartment.

 **So. I wrote the predate chapter and I will post the actually date chapter in a few days or so.**

 **R &R please leave constructive criticism. I love to hear what you think will make the story better. Please leave ideas on where the date should be.**

 **Keep writing loves**

 **-Moonlit Nightwriter**


End file.
